Do what you gotta do
by MissMillie2010
Summary: One shot based on Meredith's daughter seeing her father for the first time and what not. This is an AU in which Derek left Meredith before they adopted and Derek went to DC alone and divorced Meredith. As this is my AU the timelines are all a mess. Totally McDreamy bashing. So you know the drill, don't like it then don't read it.


AN: First Grey's Anatomy fic. Story inspired by when Meredith goes and sees Thatcher in season 2 and also by the song from Descendants 3, Do what you gotta do. I rewrote this several times and still not happy with it but I couldn't stop thinking about the idea. Sorry if you think it sucks but so do I.

In the early evening, a car drove up a private driveway and stopped in front of an immaculate house. Mallory Addison Montgomery-Grey looked at her uncle, Mark Sloan, and Mallory noticed this was the only house on the property. She was supposed to grow up here but this house looked cold compared to her grandmother's house where she lived with her mothers, Meredith Montgomery-Grey and Addison Montgomery-Grey.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Mallory asked looking at her uncle with uncertainty.

"Yes, I'm sure. You doubt my navigating skills?" Mark asked nudging his niece causing her to laugh.

"No, I don't doubt your navigating skills. Thanks for bringing me Uncle Mark." Mallory said as she looked at the country home that belonged to her father.

"Just don't let your mothers kill me this time. I'm pretty sure my insides are still bruised from when I let you dye your hair." Mark said as he niece laughed at him and she played with her purple streaked blonde hair.

"Not my fault you fall for my puppy eyes. Mama told you that you needed to become immune to it when we brought Fallon home." Mallory said as she brought up her papillon mix and Mark sent her a playful glare.

"I know and I think I might have to, especially if I live after your mothers find out I brought you here. Now quit stalling Mal unless you like to leave and not do this."

"No I need to do this. Here goes nothing." Mallory said opening the car door and getting out.

Mallory approached the house and after taking a breath, she rang the doorbell. After a couple moments, she rang the bell again and soon saw her father's face through the glass in the door. They stared at each other for a moment before he opened the door. There stood her father, Derek Christopher Shepherd.

"You left us. You left me and I wanna know why you never fought for us or for me." Mallory said trying to keep her voice even.

"Try being married to your mother." Derek said as he closed the front door and stood on the porch with Mallory.

"Oh, I guess that's why you ran. You stink at being a dad. You never called to say you missed me." Mallory said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Poor Mali, are you sad? You really are your mother's daughter. Her father left her too and she pulled a stunt like this also, though she was older." Derek said as Mallory had tears in her blue/green eyes that were just like her mothers'.

"Screw you Derek. This was a mistake. You aren't my dad, you're simply the sperm donor. You're a bitter shadow of the man I read about." Mallory said before walking back to her uncle's car with tears falling as she heard Derek laugh and go back inside his house.

She collapsed in tears once she was in the car and her uncle knew to let her have her moment. He turned his car around and they left the property. Once at the road, Mark pulled to the side and Mallory looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"He's a hateful bitter man." Mallory said as she wiped her tears and blew her nose with a tissue Mark offered her.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Mark said as he knew that Meredith and Addison were going to have his head for letting Mal do this.

"I won't let them kill you Uncle Mark. I promise." Mallory said trying to smile and Mark kissed her head.

"Let's head back to your house. You hungry?" Mark asked as he started driving again.

"Sure. Can we get pizza?" Mallory asked and Mark smiled and nodded.

They grabbed pizzas and drove to the house. Both mothers were already home and Mark gave her hand a squeeze. Mallory sent a smile his way and they got out and proceeded inside the house.

"Mal is that you?" A voice asked that Mallory knew was her mama, Addison Montgomery-Grey.

"Yes mama. Uncle Mark too. We brought pizzas home." Mallory answered moving into the living room and saw both her mothers curled up together on the couch with Fallon on the floor in front of them.

The sight brought tears to Mallory's eyes and her mothers looked concerned before opening their arms for Mallory. Mallory rushed to them and cried as she took their comforting. Mark stood in front of them, looking guilty, after putting the pizza on the coffee table. Addison and Meredith waited for Mallory to calm down before they turned to Mark and with a glare asked,

"What happened? Why is my daughter in tears?" Meredith asked as she held Mallory close to her.

Mark looked at them with a guilty look and Mallory answered in a broken whisper,

"I wanted to see him muma."

Addison and Meredith immediately knew who Mallory was talking about and they glared harder at Mark, who looked apologetic. As he went to speak,

"Don't be mad at him please. He tried to talk me out of it." Mallory said softly and held her hand out to Mark.

"Alright, we won't be mad at him but why did you want to see him?" Meredith asked as she loved on her daughter.

"To see why he didn't fight for me but he's not my dad. He's just the sperm donor and I told him that after saying screw you Derek." Mallory said and Meredith nodded sadly at her daughter.

"I don't need him. I have you and Mama." Mallory said snuggling into her mothers before looking at Mark with her classic puppy dog eyes and asked,

"Can I call you daddy, Uncle Mark? You've been with me for everything. Every father-daughter dance and function. Your my dad in the ways that count. Blood and DNA don't make a family. Love does."

"Of course you can call me daddy Angel. I've loved you ever since your mother gave birth to you. I was there you know." Mark said as Mallory got up from her mothers' lap and hugged Mark tightly.

"I love you daddy." Mallory said and Addison and Meredith couldn't hold their tears and Mark wasn't doing much better.

"I love you too Angel." Mark said as tears fell from his eyes and Mallory wiped them away and said,

"Enough of tears. Let's eat pizza and watch a movie."

Her parents, all three of them, laughed and agreed. They had a fun night and not once did Derek Christopher Shepherd cross anyone's mind. Mallory smiled and snuggled into her muma as her mama and daddy were cuddled into her muma. Laughs were heard when Fallon jumped on them and licked their faces. That night they decided on a sleepover in the living room with Mallory asleep on Mark and Addison and Meredith asleep on the left and right side of Mark.

The End


End file.
